Pequeno ciúme irracional
by flor do deserto
Summary: Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo ele admitiria nutrir, bem lá no fundo, um pequeno, e obviamente irracional, ciúme da bicicleta de Kagome... Mas claro que sinceridade não era um ponto forte de Inuyasha


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Pequeno ciúme irracional.**

A bicicleta — ou carroça de metal como Inuyasha gostava de chamar — de Kagome rangia e reclamava, enquanto a colegial a arrastava pingando ao seu lado com os pneus murchos o varal meio torcido e a cestinha pendurada, esburacada e esfarrapada – a campainha já se fora há muito tempo – e o assento rasgado.

Em resumo: estava um caco.

Kagome suspirou, Inuyasha tinha certeza que ela estava convencida de que ele odiava a tal coisa.

Só porque vinte dias antes Inuyasha havia esburacado sua bicicleta ao acerta-la com as lâminas de diamante da Tessaiga, em meio a uma luta, mas não fora culpa sua, porque havia sido a bicicleta que passara na sua frente bem quando ele deu o golpe.

Só que Kagome reclamou que bicicletas não andam sozinhas, e a dela no caso estava a dez metros da luta.

"Dez metros ou um quem estava contando, não é?" — Inuyasha respondera quando ela lhe contestara sobre isso.

Dez dias antes ela escapara por pouco de ser explodida em pedacinhos, pois o hanyou quase a acertara com uma Ferida do Vento da Tessaiga, mas francamente, se tivesse mesmo sido de propósito como todos eles pensavam, então no mínimo ele teria acertado!

Anteontem enquanto ela banhava-se com Sango e Shippou ele de alguma forma havia esbarrado nela e feito-a cair desfiladeiro abaixo, claro que teve esperança de que ela não notasse nada... Mas foi em vão.

E por último, hoje pela manhã durante uma discursão com Miroku ele simplesmente atirara nele a primeira coisa que pegou... E que no caso fora a bicicleta.

Ela voara num arco perfeito por cima de sua cabeça para dentro do lago a mais de cinco metros dali, que culpa ele tivera se Miroku havia se abaixado? Mas pelo menos ele havia mergulhado para ir resgatá-la, Kagome não tinha por que estar tão zangada assim!

Kagome voltou a suspirar, enquanto a bicicleta rangia ao seu lado parecendo prestes a desmontar, como essas coisas que eram feitas na Era dela eram frágeis...

—Você não pensa em me dizer por que odeia tanto a minha bicicleta. Não é? — e lá vinha ela de novo com isso.

Inuyasha virou a cara.

—Feh. — disse — Não seja idiota bruxa. Por que eu odiaria essa sua estupida carroça de metal?

—Eu não sei. — ela deu de ombros, mal humorada — Me diz você.

—Eu não odeio a sua carroça de metal idiota. — negou.

Pelo canto do olho viu-a apertar o guidom da bicicleta com uma das mãos.

—Pois não é o que parece.

—Se esta falando de todas aquelas coisas que aconteceram saiba que foram todas acidentais! — defendeu-se.

—Sei. — ela virou a cara.

Ele não gostava disso, que ela estivesse assim tão zangada com ele por coisas que sequer tinham sido culpa sua, além do mais, ela disse que mandaria consertar quando voltasse para casa.

Principalmente agora que, por hora, estavam só os dois a caminhar como há muito tempo já não acontecia, porque Miroku assim que percebera o clima ruim que pairava sobre eles havia convencido Sango de que seria mais seguro se eles e Shippou fossem à frente em Kirara, para deixa-los a sós, e só se reunissem novamente dali um dia e meio quando, pelo ritmo que estavam andando, os dois chegassem ao vilarejo de Vovó Kaede.

—Se você quiser eu posso tentar consertá-la... — ofereceu-se tentando restabelecer a paz.

Em resposta Kagome o olhou de uma maneira tão sombria que deixou Inuyasha paralisado.

—Fique longe da minha bicicleta. — mandou.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco. E ele que achou que humanos não eram capazes de liberar energia sinistra...

—Mas eu só...

—Sinto a presença de fragmentos da joia de quatro almas! — ela disse de repente.

—Quantos? Onde? — perguntou rapidamente, tentando não demonstrar o seu alivio em mudar de assunto.

—Por ali! — Kagome apontou nordeste. — E são dois! Não, três!

Num salto ele estava agachando-se a sua frente.

—Vamos então! — disse.

Mas passaram-se dois, três, sete segundos e nada de Kagome subir em suas costas.

Quando Inuyasha finalmente olhou para trás deparou-se com ela hesitante, parada ao lado da bicicleta olhando para ele.

Levantou-se.

_O que foi agora Kagome? — perguntou — Não esta pensando e subir nessa coisa esta?

—Eu só...

—Caramba Kagome! — irritou-se — Se você subir nessa carroça de metal ela vai se quebrar em mais pedaços do que a joia de quatro almas.

—E por culpa de quem? — ela o fuzilou com os olhos. — O que quer que eu faça então? Não posso deixa-la aqui!

É claro que ele não entendia porque ela não podia deixar a carroça de metal para trás, mas preferiu ficar quieto para não piorar a situação, suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

—Suba nas minhas costas, e deixa que eu carregue esse trambolho idiota. — disse por fim. — Mas vamos logo, antes que percamos o rastro dos fragmentos.

E assim foi feito, Kagome subiu em suas costas e ele correu na direção que ela apontara carregando num dos ombros a decrepita bicicleta que certamente já vira dias melhores.

É claro que se fosse sincero consigo mesmo Inuyasha acabaria por admitir que ele tivesse sim algo contra a carroça de metal da Kagome, afinal era por causa dela que a colegial do futuro subia agora tão poucas vezes em suas costas, e isso tirava dele o aperto que as suaves mãozinhas de Kagome faziam em seu ombro, ou o acelerar do coração dela contra as suas costas sempre que ele aumentava um pouco mais a velocidade... Essa sensação de ter Kagome tão perto dele que ele, secretamente, tanto gostava.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria nutrir, bem lá no fundo, um pequeno, e obviamente irracional, ciúmes da bicicleta de Kagome por lhe roubar aquele contato que mais ninguém tinha com a colegial.

Mas claro que sinceridade não era um ponto forte de Inuyasha, mesmo quando se tratava de admitir as coisas para si mesmo.

**Fim.**

**Será que mereço review's?**


End file.
